


Entrelineas

by AkireMG



Series: La esencia del recuerdo [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Barry, Alpha Barry/Omega Cisco, Alpha Eobard Thawne, Alpha Harrison Wells, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Friendship/Love, Fucking love, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat (sorta), No Sex, Omega Cisco, Sorry?, This is what it's all about
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkireMG/pseuds/AkireMG
Summary: Quizá en el futuro las cosas sean mejores.Quizá en el futuro, como en el reino de Morfeo, puedan estar juntos.





	Entrelineas

**Author's Note:**

> Oh... esta serie me encanta.  
> ¡Y aún falta tanto!  
> ¿Se imaginan cómo será cuando Cisco descubra qué relación había entre su yo de Tierra-2 y Harry? ¿O cuando Jesse lo vea?  
> Emocionante.  
> Espero lo disfruten.

Cisco no puede decir que no.

Barry luce tan esperanzando y vulnerable que _simplemente no puede decir que no_.

Algo confundido y bastante exaltado, Cisco respira profunda y lentamente un par de veces antes de asentir para sí y dar un paso al frente. Barry, con absoluta sorpresa en su rostro, le sonríe nerviosamente y se atreve a inclinarse y colocar sus labios sobre los de Cisco.

Es que no puede decir que no. ¿Cómo podría cuando es lo único que Barry le ha pedido nunca? ¿Cómo podría cuando el centro de su pecho palpita tan fuerte que la vibración alcanza a llegarle a los oídos? ¿Cómo podría cuando, por más que no lo desee, quiere a Barry con tanta fuerza que le duele días y noches enteros?

El beso no es más un roce amable de labios. Barry es dulce con él y sólo toma lo que cree merecer; de vez en cuando Cisco lo odia por ello, por pensar en él mismo como un hombre — _individuo, Alfa, ser humano_ — insuficiente. ¡Cómo si fuera posible para Barry no ser digno! Él es tanto. Tanto que Cisco apenas puede imaginárselo. Tanto que el tamaño de su grandeza orilla a Cisco a retroceder del beso luego de no más de diez segundos. Barry es _tanto_ que él siente que no es nada.

Lo único que hace es gastar inútilmente el tiempo de Barry.

Barry no debería estar concentrado en él.

 _Flash_ no debería quererlo como su pareja de vínculo después de lo sucedido con Eobard.

Pero Flash y Barry van hombro a hombro y no hay manera de separarlos.

—Lo que dije la otra noche es cierto —murmura Barry cerca de sus labios. La sinceridad le parte el corazón a Cisco—. Te amo.

Llorar no sería una respuesta adecuada.

En lugar de eso, Cisco vuelve a tranquilizarse con ejercicios de respiración y se enfoca en lo importante.

—Y yo a ti —contesta—. Creo… creo que te amo tanto como tú a mí, Barry.

Antes de que una luz ilumine el rostro de Barry y no pueda echarse para atrás, Cisco continúa y las palabras salen desordenadamente. Es difícil explicarlo.

—Pero no como tú a mí. Yo sólo te amo. No de una forma u otra, como a un amigo o a un hermano, sino que solamente te amo. Eres… eres muy importante y me alegro mucho de que estés conmigo, tanto… Quiero estar ahí para ti también. Quiero que cuando me mires a los ojos veas a alguien en quien puedes confiar sin importar las circunstancias.

Es sencillo darse cuenta del dolor que le causa a su amigo —por y para siempre su amigo—, pero es mejor así. Mejor que decirle que todo está bien y que pueden estar juntos cuando la verdad es que Cisco no se siente capaz de soltar los retazos de la felicidad que tuvo en el pasado.

La marca en su cuello duele y, aun así, no tiene la fuerza para idear una forma de deshacerse de ella. Cubrirla se siente como insulto hacia el hombre que amó —al que ama— y pensar en _reemplazarla_ con un nuevo vínculo le suena demasiado grotesco.

No hay reemplazos.

No hay nadie que llene todos los huecos vacíos que Eobard dejó tras de sí.

Barry frunce los labios. Sostiene a Cisco de los codos, mira unos segundos al suelo, y luego alza la mirada para sonreírle. Hay falsedad en su expresión. Cisco lo sabe porque esa es la misma falsedad que ha habido en todo su ser desde la muerte de Eddy. Pero en medio de tanta mentira de repente se asoma un poco de autenticidad y esa pequeña — _diminuta_ — fracción vale, en definitiva, la pena.

—Gracias.

Sabiendo que volver a decir “te amo” no sería bueno, Cisco se traga su sentir y sonríe de vuelta. Con los niveles de comodidad y confianza que han desarrollado desde el Celo, abrazarse es algo sencillo. Se siente bien. Es todo lo que Alfa y Omega pueden conseguir justo ahora, y se aferran a ello con uñas y dientes.

Posiblemente un día se encontrarán bien y estar con el otro será lo único que quieran, pero hoy por hoy existen asuntos que están en la cima de las prioridades de ambos.

Mundos paralelos.

Villanos desquiciados.

Lo usual en sus extrañas vidas.

En medio de los brazos de Barry, dulcemente acunado en su pilar más sólido, Cisco cree detectar el aroma de Harry tras sus espaldas.

Sólo lo cree.

No gira para comprobarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.  
> Un gusto escribir todo esto, de verdad.


End file.
